If Only Looks Could Kill
by batchic85
Summary: Wally West isnt usually the one to get jealous, but this was his ex-girlfriend here. Not to mention his best friend in the world. So when Helena goes on a date, will he change his mind about the break up? Or will she drop the other guy and start dating Red Arrow? Artemis, Red Arrow, Kid Flash, Batgirl, Miss Martian, Superboy, and Aqualad are some characters in the story.


If Only Looks Could Kill

Sometimes, he hated the decision he made about breaking up with Batgirl. At the time things just didn't feel right when he was around her and he wasn't sure why. But now Wally West just shrugged the thought away and tried not to think about it when the thought occurred. I mean him and Helena were supposed to be best friends no matter what way that their relationship had turned out. That was what they had specifically agreed on before things had even started. Actually he didn't really break up with her, they had both said that things were way too weird and they needed to just go back to the way things were before. That had been three months ago, and things had gone back to normal. They had never told Artemis, M'gann, Conner, or Kaldur that they were together so there were no awkward moments of silence, or explanations of why they ended it. So he was happy most of the time and tried not to dwell on the fact too much. Speaking of Helena….

"Hey Wally what's up?" She was wearing a dark blue short sleeved t-shirt that stopped right under her breasts, and a pair of black skinny jeans with a brown belt. The tiny shirt (if it could even be called that) showed off her perfect toned stomach and tan skin. _Stop it Wally you should be over that by now._

Lately he couldn't get his mind off of Helena. She always wears small clothes and what guy _wouldn't_ look at that? He always used to joke around and call her gorgeous, but when she hit fifteen, (which was like four or five months ago) he really started to notice her curves and other features. Or was it sixteen? Seventeen? _Stop it Wally, she's your best friend and things just got back to normal. You don't feel anything for her that way anymore._

"Not much how bout you?" Wally grabbed the remote and started channel surfing. Seriously, was there anything _good_ to watch?

"Same old same old." She walked over to the fridge and pulled out the soda, then a cup to put it in. While she was pouring it, he looked over at her to see if she had any injuries. Since she was the leader, when she got hurt she would never admit it and it bothered the Team. Since there was nothing he could see, he went back to the useless TV. "I have to go to the school football game so I guess I'll see you later."

"Oh alright. See ya." And then there was one. Helena was the head cheerleader, student council president, and named Gotham's Princess ever since she was born. So naturally football games were a must-do thing for her. M'gann went with her of course, because they both went to Gotham Academy and they were both cheerleaders there. Conner might have gone with them for support and inspiration, but he had a feeling that he went to protect them from other guys' prying eyes. He had gotten very protective of his friends, especially the girls, and since he saw how many boys went after Helena, Artemis, and M'gann at school, Con decided someone needed to stand up and play protector. It kinda sucked that all of his friends went to the same school but him and Kaldur.

Green Arrow never married Artemis' mom the original Huntress, so Artemis had to go and visit. Since her mom lived in Gotham she went to school there, and did the hero thing after school. When summer came around she just rotated every month so she could see them both. Usually she spent the night at her dad's house and went to school in the morning.

It was starting to get boring just flipping TV channels, and he needed to get his mind off of Helena, so he went home to spend time with his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry.

* * *

Helena couldn't believe what had just happened. The football game went well, considering they had won. Not that it was a surprise; they won almost every game they played. Megan and she were just talking about random things when he had walked up to them and asked if he could talk to Helena for a second. It was Duncan Linchester, and he came from one of the richest and respected families in Gotham. Not even close to being as powerful or wealthy as her father, Bruce Wayne, but he was somewhere in the top twenty. His mother, Teresa Linchester and her brother Dick Grayson had been trying to push them together for months now.

"Hi Helena I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important?" He leaned on the wooden post next to him, trying to look casual.

"No it was fine we were just talking." Behind his back she could see Megan tell Conner what had just happened. She could practically _hear_ him growl even though it was impossible with all the people talking around them. He shot her the '_give me the signal and he won't bother you again'_ look, but she just slightly shook her head and he reluctantly went over with Megan to the snack bar. It wasn't too far, and if anything happened Conner would be able to hear her and be over in less than a second.

"Good so I was wondering would you wanna go out tomorrow? He smiled and looked at her. She stood there for a second and thought about Wally. Wait, what? They had been over for three months, and since then proved that he was happier just being friends. So what the heck?

"Sure what time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven. See you then!" He waved as he walked away. She went over to the snack bar and found Megan and Conner waiting for her. She could see Megan practically jumping with excitement. Conner had a frown to show his disliking of the event. They walked out and got in the limo waiting for them outside.

"Hello children how was the game?" Alfred said. But Megan couldn't hold her curiosity in any longer.

"So, so what happened? Did he ask you out? I bet he did didn't he! I mean look at Con's face!" She giggled which only made him scowl more. She told them what happened and who he was, then Megan squealed with excitement.

"I don't like that guy." Said the boy of steel.

"Yeah well his mom and my brother have been trying to set us up for awhile and maybe they'll stop nagging if we just try it."

"Alright but I still don't like him."

"You don't like anyone that gets near us though." Megan said.

"That's because," he pointed at M'gann "You're my girlfriend and people know that but hit on you anyway. And you," He pointed at Helena. "You're my best friend and practically my sister. The whole team is pretty much my family and people need to start learning to stay the hell away from you. It pissed me off because you're human and could be hurt easily. If you were like me it would be different."

"I can handle myself Conner and if something happens you'll be the second person I call."

"Second?" He looked at her with a confused expression.

"I have to call Alfred before I call anyone else. Unless I have to call the cops then you'd be third. And Alfred's my ride…. so yeah." He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Right indeed Miss Helena. So you are finally taking Master Dick's advice?"

"If it will get him off my back then yeah. I guess I am. Since daddy's in Japan for Wayne Enterprises and Dick is in Jump City with the Titans everything works out."

"So you do not want Master Dick to know?"

"If I tell him he's going to rush over here and try to dress me up and tell me what to do. I don't really feel like going through that with him so that would be a no."

"Considering he has been pestering you about this for months now, I think he will be disappointed you didn't tell him right away. Even though you do have a point."

"You want to call him don't you?" She was surprised at how quiet her friends were being.

"I think it would be appropriate if we called right before you left. That way he couldn't get here in time to see you off, and we still would have told him. Then you could tell him about it when you get home."

"That sounds fair enough. I'm in." He smiled and agreed that was what they were going to do.

"Now if I may express my opinion, I think we should tell Master Bruce too. He isn't supposed to be back until the next week or two and won't be able to be here anyway. I know how protective he is of you, and if he forbids you from going there isn't much he could do anyway."

"Alright you win. I'll call him in the morning."

"Splendid, Miss Helena. I may not be as protective as Master Bruce but I think this might be a good idea, since it will let you have the night off. I shall call Master Timothy at his home to let him know you will not be out tomorrow night."

"I haven't seen Tim in awhile. "

Alfred pulled up to the alley that held the zeta tube disguised as a phone booth and let them out. Conner got out first and opened the door for both her and Megan. "Bye Alfred. Tell Tim I said hi!"

"Goodbye Miss Helena. Do be safe!" He watched them each go into the booth and when they were gone started to drive away and said; "I agree with Mr. Conner. I don't like the Linchester boy either."

* * *

Wally, Conner, and Kaldur were sitting on the couch in Mt. Justice watching an episode of The King of Queens. There really wasn't anything on to watch so they settled for this. Two days in a row with crappy TV shows. Then Helena walked into the room.

"Hey has anyone seen Artemis around?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at each of them.

"Nope"

"No."

"Sorry I have not. I would like to stay and chat, but I have to help my King with a scouting mission." Kaldur got up and left the room waving back at them.

"Why are you looking for her?" Conner asked. She looked at him.

"I haven't told her about what happened yesterday, and I wanted to get to her before M'gann does, because if she tells her before I do then she'll get all pissed because I didn't tell her." She went over to the fridge to get something to drink.

"What happened yesterday?" Wally asked. He honestly didn't know what they were talking about and wanted in on it. Helena opened her mouth to say something but Artemis cut her off.

"How could you not tell me you got a date with _Duncan Linchester_!" She walked over to the kitchen in front of Helena and crossed her arms. Artemis Queen gaped at her best friend in utter astonishment.

"You haven't told anyone yet have you?" Helena and her family were already hounded by the paparazzi and they hated it. If anyone ever found out who Duncan Linchester was taking out on a date the press would go absolutely crazy and they probably wouldn't even make it to the restaurant. That and she was currently trying to figure out her feelings for her ex-boyfriend, also known as her best friend, and thought that maybe if she went out with another person- which she hasn't done for a month since she started thinking about Wally again- it would be a good thing. Maybe if it went well she could just forget about those feelings for Wally and move on with her life. Conner left the room when Artemis came in. Conner was the one she talked to the most around here, because they had automatically clicked when they met. His personality was a lot like hers, so she trusted him with her secrets.

"Ok I promise I will tell you _everything_ that happened after I go take a shower. We can go get something to eat and talk?" Artemis smirked triumphantly and walked away. Neither of his teammates noticed how Wally's fists clenched at his sides or that he was slightly vibrating. Had they paid any attention at all, they would have noticed Wally was practically seething with anger. The rage was practically radiating off him in waves.

Meanwhile, Helena was in the shower, her thoughts occupied by how she barely knew anything at all about Duncan Linchester, and why she had agreed to have dinner with him. Oh yeah to make Dick happy. Where the hell had he been anyway? These were her teenage years for God's sake! Even if she pushed him away and told him she didn't like to talk about her feelings, he was supposed to be there to offer support! She thought about the last time she had seen and had a conversation with Dick, which was about three months ago. Around the time she broke up with Wally. Okay bad subject, let's get back to the main topic. Maybe she should call her dear older brother when she got out of the shower and actually _talk _to him for once. No, she was going to go visit him after she was done with Artemis. It would take an hour to explain what happened, tell her what she was going to wear, and listen to what was happening in her life. Then it was off to Jump City to spill her guts to her never-around-when-you-need-him brother.

_Helena_? She heard M'gann's voice in her head.

_Yes?_

_Conner and I are going to go walk around the park so we're leaving. Artemis wanted me to tell you that she went to the diner in Metropolis that we always go to so that the food would be ready when you got there. Wally is still out in the living room I think and you know where Kaldur went. _

_Ok thanks for telling me. Have fun with Conner and tell him thanks for flaking out when Artemis walked in. It was _so _helpful._

_I didn't flake out; _Superboy's thoughts came into her mind._ I just didn't want to hear her freak out moment that's all. That and I was getting bored so I asked M'gann to go do something with me. Just so we're clear the park was her idea._

_I should probably get out of the shower and put some clothes on now. I'll talk to you guys later, and if someone looks at M'gann try to restrain yourself Con. I don't want to turn on the news and see a boy stuck on top of the Daily Planet with no way down._

_I'll think about it._

Then she was all alone in the locker room with nobody there but herself. Except her ex-boyfriend Wally West a few rooms over to be technical about it. She put on a dark yellow tank top that stopped an inch above her navel, to show off her new belly button ring. That's right, she got her navel pierced the other day, and right now she had a fancy symbol with diamonds hanging down it. It was a really long story of how she got it, she didn't even know she did until the next morning, but it was a complete accident. But to tell you the truth it made her look hot and she was warming up to it.

She went to a charity event with her father after she got home last Friday night, and it started off okay. You see, her dad always told her to drink the punch to be nice so she did to make herself look good. It turned out it had been heavily drugged with some European mix of whiskey, jack, and vodka. One cup of the punch equaled at least twenty beers. And she had drunk about three cups along with her father. So when she woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and her belly button pierced, she freaked out.

Her dad came in and told her what happened, that they caught the person who spiked the punch, and to make sure she was okay. She lied and told him everything was fine except for the headache, and to not worry about her. Bruce Wayne had left to Japan after having breakfast with her, and when Helena was sure he left, told Alfred everything. Alfred told her to leave it in, or it could become infected, and try not to get hit in the stomach. Her armor would make it so nothing happened to it, so it would be okay. She was planning on telling her father as soon as he got back, but it would also be a good topic to mention to Dick because he would be the first person dad called to ask if he knew about it.

Another reason why she hadn't dated in awhile was because her dad wouldn't let her. He had made it clear she wasn't allowed to date unless he was Bruce Wayne _and _Batman approved. No one was allowed near his little girl without a good warning. It had been a month since that had happened, but he could tell she wasn't even interested in any Gotham boys yet. But that didn't stop _them_ from being interested in _her._

Helena finished putting on her clothes, and as soon as she turned around she was met by none other than Kid Flash. He still had his costume on except for the mask part. He stood straight up; arms crossed, and had his emerald green eyes narrowed at her with a serious look plastered on his face.

"Something the matter, Walls? She blinked a little bit confused. She almost never saw him like this.

"You're going on a date with _Duncan Linchester_? She sighed and gave him an irritated look.

"Yes, I think we've already been over this already." She went over to the mirror and pulled her hair up in her hands seeing if it looked good this way.

No, she was just going to leave it down.

She put her hands on her hips and turned around to face him.

"You stopped dating like a month ago because you said that Bats wouldn't let you anymore because he was being all paranoid and overprotective. It sounded to me like you didn't care at all, so we both just shrugged it off. And now all of the sudden you decide to date one of the richest guy's in Gotham?"

She sighed again and went over to the chair she left her sandals on. "I called my dad this morning and we talked about my decision to go out and we agreed. Therefore, I have a date tonight." There was something about the way Wally was glaring at her back that made her keep going. "Besides there's nothing wrong with the fact that I'm dating now. Didn't you say you went out with some cheerleader last week?"

Actually I _cancelled_ it. Something you would have known if you had talked to me instead of ignoring my calls the past two weeks!" The anger in his voice was easily heard now. "I know we've both been busy lately but come _on_! What's your _deal_?" Wally snapped.

I've just been busy okay! With cheerleading, the football game, not to mention I haven't even talked to my brother in three months, and there was that party I got drunk at-"

"You got _drunk?! _Helena you're underage! You aren't even _allowed_ to drink!" He was downright furious now. He was taking a closer look, and then noticed the belly button charm.

"What_ the Hell _is that_!"_ He pointed at her stomach.

"None of your freaking business, that's what it is!" She pulled out her phone and checked the time; Artemis was waiting for her at the diner. She also had to go talk to Dick.

"So you're really gonna go on this dumb date with a snobby, selfish, annoying _brat, huh?_ This guy is bad news Hells, and you know it. Are you seriously going to spend your time _playing interested_?"

"_Playing_ interested?" She walked over to the bathroom wall that she draped her bracelet over so it wouldn't get wet. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"I'm not stupid Helena. You didn't even like dating, and the only reason you did was to keep up your playgirl image. You don't even _like_ this guy."

Wally never thought about the consequences of telling her that. She grabbed him by the collar and kicked him in the stomach, sending him into the shower and onto the wet floor. He looked up at her with an expression of pure shock.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business for once? Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to get ready for." She walked out of the bathroom to go meet Artemis in Metropolis.

* * *

**I'm going to ask for three reviews (like in my other stories) to continue updating this story. Tell me what you think, and what you would like to see happen later on. **


End file.
